Volverte a ver
by Azaak Damian
Summary: One-shot. Ash está de vuelta y Misty lo recibe con mucho gusto... pero... cómo llegamos a ese reencuentro? Es mi primer publicación.


**Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo los tomo prestados para cubrir el vacío que los creadores dejan en mí corazón**

...

Una mañana como cualquier otra en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, una jóven y bella pelirroja estaba concluyendo sus deberes, alimentar a sus Pokémon, limpiar y ordenar el edificio para poder recibir a sus retadores.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió el silencio cuando terminaba de acomodar los objetos de limpieza en su lugar. Era raro que la buscarán tan temprano, más ahora que sus hermanas estaban en casa de vacaciones.

\- Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, en que podemos ayudarte? - cuando la imagen de un sonriente profesor Oak se observa en la pantalla - Profesor!! Buenos días! como está?

La sonrisa se le ensancha y la voz le suena muy jovial - Muy buenos días para tí también Misty!!! Yo estoy muy contento y tú?

\- Si, lo puedo notar, me da mucho gusto. Yo e tenido muchos más retadores de lo normal esta semana, eso de remodelar el gimnasio fue la idea mas acertada, casi no tengo tiempo de descansar!!!

\- Bueno, eso es estupendo! Pero tendrás que ir planeando un par de días libres y darte la vuelta al laboratorio. - Cambio su expresión por una mirada muy sería.

\- Sucede algo malo profesor? Algún pokémon del estanque se descontroló? -la angustia inundó el blanco rostro de la joven al imaginar que algo grave había pasado para solicitar su presencia en Pueblo Paleta.

\- No tranquila, nada de eso.

\- La señora Delia se encuentra bien?! - Si no era eso, le aterró pensar que algo malo le pasara a la mujer que se a portado como una madre para ella - hablé con ella ayer y parecía estar bien!! Si necesita que vaya de inmediato solo tengo que...

\- Misty! cálmate y deja te explico - el profesor levanto las manos haciendo gestos para pedir que se calmara la pelirroja. - Todos estamos bien, es solo que necesito tú ayuda para una clase sobre los tipos de pokémon para la Escuela de entrenadores... - toma un respiro cuando una pelirroja consternada lo interrumpe

\- Pero profesor... le acabo de comentar que tengo más trabajo de lo normal... en verdad me encantaría pero...

El profesor reprime una sonrisa y pone una pose exagerada de derrota - Esta bien, está bien, hablaré con Blaine, Erika o Sabrina, esta academia que viene de Alola es muy especial ahí da clases mi...

\- DE ALOLA!!!! Eso quiere decir que Ash viene!?!? - La expresión de sorpresa, alegría y esperanza que reflejó el rostro de la lider hizo que una pequeña sonrisa surcara el rostro del profesor, que borro de inmediato para volver a poner su cara de afligido.

\- Así es, pero no te preocupes, yo creo que Sabrina o Erika estarán contentas de volver a ver a Ash, como dices, tú tienes muchas cosas por hacer y no podrás...

\- NO!!! Digo si!! Creo que sí podre ir, movere unos pendientes y aprovecho que estan mis hermanas, no se preocupe. Para cuando será la visita?

La sonrisa que expresaba era tan grande que por más que intentó ocultarla y aparentar seriedad fracasó rotundamente, y dejo que toda la alegría que sentía se liberará.

Después de llegar a un acuerdo con el profesor y cortar la comunicación, tomo un respiro... y después grito con mucha alegría. Estaba tan feliz, a pesar de que Ash la dejará en la friend zone, tenía ya mucho tiempo sin ver a su amigo. Y porque no, tenía la esperanza de que por fin Ash madurara y la volteara a ver y descubriera la razón de porque era conocida como la cuarta flor del gimnasio Celeste y la Sirena de su ciudad.

Sin embargo ella jamás se hiba a rebajar de estarle rogando, su tiempo de correr detrás de Ash Ketchum había acabado, era tiempo de que él la viera brillando como lo que era, una gran líder de gimnasio y excelente entrenadora pokémon.

El tiempo se le fue volando, preparando todo para su salida del gimnasio por un par de días, habían acordado que su campo de batalla seria el ideal para las clases que recibirían los estudiantes, con ayuda de Brock está sería una excursión inolvidable.

Aunque por afuera pareciera calmada y segura, muy en su interior comenzaba a dudar sobre como debería recibirlo, si Ash sería el mismo entrenador alegré y entregado a su viaje y sus amigos. Los nervios hicieron que en más de una ocasión casi perdiera una batalla, así que cuando casi la vence un novato, decidió que pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, su deber en ese gimnasio estaba primero.

Con la decisión y felicidad como bandera llegó el día de su partida a Puebla Paleta, llegaría un día antes del arribo de los alumnos y pasaría una cena tranquila en compañía de Delia, Brock, Tracey y el profesor.

También se negaba a llegar tarde al aeropuerto para ir a recibir a la comitiva de Alola (claro que todo eso no era sólo por Ash, no, claro que no).

Se despertó muy temprano, después de haber pasado una noche muy agitada sin poder dormir, dando vueltas en su cama. Ella y Brock eran los encargados de ir a recibirlo... recibirlos - "esto no es solo por él!!"

Cuando hiban en camino Brock no paraba de hablar de lo emocionante que era todo esto y muchas cosas más que ella no estaba escuchando en realidad.

\- Y entonces Ash le prometió amor eterno y vivieron felices en Sinnoh y tuvieron muchos hijos...

\- Que!?!?!? - Con esta frase regreso a la realidad de golpe y los colores se le fueron del rostro.

\- Jajajajajaja calma Misty, lo que pasa es que llevo hablando sin parar y te veía un poco distraída.

\- No se de que estas hablando, yo no estoy distraída - el intento de indignación de Misty fracaso miserablemente ante la cara de incredulidad del moreno - ESTA BIEN!!! Si estoy distraída, estoy muy nerviosa!! Y si ya no se comporta como antes? y si no es el mismo? y si ya no me considera ni su amiga? tiene mucho que ni siquiera me llama por teléfono!! Ni una sola llamada!!

\- Cálmate, en realidad yo tampoco hablo mucho con él, y es normal que tengas dudas y estés tan nerviosa, pero si dejas que los sentimientos negativos te ganen no vas a disfrutar el viaje y la pasarás peleando con él (como si no los conociera) - lo último lo dijo en voz baja - es normal que él cambié, tú misma haz cambiado desde que terminó nuestro viaje con él, muestrale la gran entrenadora que te haz convertido.

Con la confianza y la emoción recuperada llegaron al aeropuerto platicando amenamente los dos y diciendo los planes que tenían. En algún momento que ella miraba la pantalla de los vuelos y veía que el proveniente de Alola marcaba como "llegando", Brock se le separó y salió corriendo detrás de una bella mujer.

\- Él tiene razón, hay cosas que NUNCA cambian.

Y corrió detrás de él, cuando pudo alcanzarlo y jalarle la oreja, una voz muy conocida y anelada para ella se escuchó a su espalda.

Había llegado el momento, con el corazón latiendo locamente en su pecho tomo aire y se dió la vuelta con una gran sonrisa...

\- Ash!!! Como has estado?!

...

Hola

 **Esté es mi primer fic que me animó a escribir, puede que se pasarán algunas faltas ortográficas, una disculpa, si ven algo mal avísenme y lo corrijo.**

 **Quiero dedicar este fic a** ** _SirenaMisty _que fue mi fuente de inspiración con sus hermosas historias (si no las han leído busquela, son algo que no te puedes perder!!), y ese animó de aferrarse a su pasión cuando pensó que todo había acabado y regresar con mas fuerza que nunca!! Esperó que llegues a leer esto y te guste aunque sea un poco.**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí y me dieron una oportunidad. Matta ne!!!**


End file.
